Christine Byrd
Christine Byrd Prado nacida en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos, 9 de noviembre de 1982 es una actriz mexicana especializada en doblaje y locución Estados Unidos, Tanto para series de television y en el Anime. Es hija de la también actriz Rocío Prado y del también actor Alejandro Byrd y nieta de la también actriz Edith Byrd. Es Famosa principalmente por su papel como Helga Pataki en Hey Arnold!. Es La hermosa Tinkerbell en las nueva pelicula de disney. Eva de Walle. Otro de sus roles conocidos es como Sakura Haruno, de la serie Naruto, Zoey Brooks en la serie Zoey 101 y actualmente como Candace en Phineas y Ferb. Filmografía Series Animadas * ¡Oye Arnold! - Helga Pataki * Phineas y Ferb - Candace Flynn * Escuela Wayside - Moricia * KaBlam! - June * Creepie - Carla * ReBoot - Andraia * Tres Amigos y Jerry - Mimi * Carl al cuadrado - Sky Anime *Naruto - Sakura *Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Sakura *Bleach - Karin *Anime Himitsu no Hanazono - Martha *Inuyasha - Enyu *(The) Irresponsible Captain Tylor - Emi Hanner *Pokémon - Carol *Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca - Enfermera Joy *Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns - Domino *Shaman King - Opacho *Shin chan - Marty *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations - Sakura Kasugano *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster GX - Jasmine *Zatch Bell - Djem; Shion *Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Alice Gehabich *Eyeshield 21 - Suzuna Taki Películas y Series de TV Jamie Lynn Spears * Zoey 101 - Zoey Brooks * Zoey 101: Receso de Primavera - Zoey Brooks * Zoey 101: La Maldición de la PCA - Zoey Brooks * Zoey 101: Adiós Zoey - Zoey Brooks * Zoey 101: Persiguiendo a Zoey - Zoey Brooks Erin Cardillo * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Emma Tutweiller * Yay Me! Staring London Tipton - Emma Tutweiller Shannon Chan-Kent * Drake & Josh - Kaley * Spectacular! - Janet Otros * La Niñera - Grace (Madeline Zima) * Qué Raro - Fi * Programa de protección para Princesas - Brooke "Brookie" * The O.C. - Casey * Drake & Josh - Rebbecca (Vanessa Hudgens) * Gossip Girl - Jenny Humphrey * iCarly - Shanon * Hannah Montana - Hija de Joy Vittolo / Joannie * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place – Harper en el futuro / Isabella * Hannah Montana The Movie - Ruby * Matilda - Hortensia * Stuar Little - Tami * Hannah Montana - Joannie Palumbo * Jonas Brothers: en concierto 3D - Taylor Swift *Laguna Beach - "Lo" Lauren Bosworth *Reboot - Andreya *Will and Grace - Britney Spears *RV the movie - Cassie *Clarence - Cassy *Franklin - Castor *Rusty - Cat *Toda Catlin - Catlin *Rapido y furioso reto en Tokio - Cindy *La Dama y El vagabundo 2 - Colette *Los conejitos Bellflower - Dandelion *The last day of summer - Diana *The new adventures of Flipper - Emma *El Cuervo 3 - Erin Randall (Kirsten Dunston) *Sugar and Spice - Fern Rogers *So weird - Fiona *Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal - LeeJordan *Verónica Mars - Lily Kane *Sheeep - Little sister *Big Wolf on Campus - Lori Baxter *Skippy el canguro - Lou - *Doctor Dolittle - Maya Dolittle *The In Laws - Melissa Peyser *The shield - Nina *Annie Ant - Ruby *In dreams - Ruby *Vida de Perros - Sarifa *Memories of a Geisha - Sayuri *Mano a Mano - Tawney Dean *Barney - Tina Películas Animadas * Tinker Bell - Tinker Bell * Tinker Bell y El Tesoro Perdido - Tinker Bell * WALL·E - Eva * ¡Oye Arnold! La Película - Helga Pataki * Misión: Proteger la aldea de la cascada - Sakura Haruno / Narradora * Naruto: La Película - Sakura Haruno * Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces Adicionales Telenovelas Brasileñas 'Marjorie Estiano ' * Dos Caras - María Paula * Páginas de la Vida - Marina * Camino de las Indias - Tonia 'Fernanda Machado ' * Alma Gemela - Dalila * Paraíso Tropical - Joana 'Bianca Comparato ' * Señora del Destino - Helena Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México